


Twenty-Five Other Worlds 2

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [174]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Ally Sammy, Alternate Universe - Toon Henry (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Check each chapter to see who’s safe, Gen, Good Alice, Happy Ending, Ink Person Henry, Mental Link, Mild Gore, Mistaken Identity, Protective Joey, Rated for safety, Shapeshifting, Symbiotes - Freeform, Synesthesia, Tsundere Alice, Working at another studio, old theories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A sequel to Twenty-Five Other Worlds, containing more AU ideas.I may expand more on these if sufficiently inspired.Please note these ideas were all conceived before Chapter 5, so they probably won’t match up.





	1. The Sillyvision Project

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Infinite Worlds, Everything Must Exist Somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785889) by [Star_Going_Supernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Going_Supernova/pseuds/Star_Going_Supernova). 



> You are welcome to write stories based on these, provided you follow three rules:  
> -Request permission in the comments (if you don’t have it from me already)  
> -List this work as an inspiration  
> -And most importantly, PAY ATTENTION TO WHO’S SAFE IN EACH CHAPTER. Safe means Joey doesn’t get them AT ALL.  
> (I'm particularly sensitive about this one.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Thomas, Lacie
> 
> Inspired by the Blair Witch Project.

In another world, Henry took a moment to check his glasses as he got to his feet.

_Ah good, the camera’s still working._

When he’d gotten the letter from Joey, he’d been uncertain as to whether or not he should go. On the one hand, he and Joey had been very close friends before that fight. But he’d heard about the disappearances. In the end, he’d decided to conceal a camera in his glasses, so if something was amiss, he’d be able to record it.

Speaking of recordings, there was another tape.

“He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in that darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs? Yes, I still sing them, for I know you are coming to save me, and I will be swept into your final, loving embrace. But...love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?”

“I said, can I get an amen?”

Briefly startled, Henry looked around, but saw no one.

 _Who was that?_ he wondered. _It sounded like Sammy, but he and Susie are at home preparing for the baby._

There was too much that didn’t make sense. But all he could do now was press on. Hopefully, he’d find a way out, or at least solve this mystery.


	2. Training Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The Toons & monsters are not made from humans.  
> -Slight crossover with Five Nights at Freddy’s.

In another world, Alice stepped out of the elevator, only to pause as she looked around.

"Hold it, hold it! Where are our Runner and Shifter?"

At Alice's shout, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over.

"She's right, where are they?"

"I'm here." Eli stumbled in, one arm still bent from Bendy's attack. "Not to mention, I know where Buddy and Boris went."

"You do?"

"It seems Joey invited an old friend of his here," the duplicate of Sammy Lawrence explained. "Surprising, I know, given how few people he's willing to reveal us to."

"Probably shouldn't have scared him," Bendy commented, emerging from a puddle of ink. "He'll be down here soon enough."

"Think he'll want to help us with our training session?"

"I don't know if he's familiar with Gene City Wars," Edgar pointed out.

"Shouldn't be too hard to show him what ta do," Barley said. "Just teachin' him about one class should be enough."

"But which one should he be?" inquired the Projectionist.

"Let’s see.” Bendy started counting. “I’m the Mage, Eli’s the Shifter, Al’s the Healer, Charley’s the Leadhead, Barley’s the Nitro, Edgar’s the Crawler, Lens’s the Brute, and Buddy’s the Runner. Only class left is Engineer.”

"I think he’d make a good Engineer,” Charley said. “Would be easy, since all he’s gotta do is keep those gizmos working.”

“Looks like we have a full team, then.”

"Freddy and pals won't know what hit 'em," agreed Bendy. "The game is as good as ours!"


	3. He’ll Be Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Thomas

In another world, Boris gave Alice a concerned look as she helped him off the table.

“Do you think Henry’s OK?”

“I’m sure he is,” Alice said gently. “Right before I came to find you, I checked on him, and aside from some nasty-looking bruises, he wasn’t hurt.”

“Was he breathing, though?” Boris asked. “He’s not a Toon, you know.”

“Oh, he was,” Alice reassured him. “Frankly, I think the studio stopped operating on non-Toon logic a long time ago. Now let’s see about that missing arm. I think I might have something that’ll help.”


	4. Fighting On Two Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This universe is based on the ‘original' concept: i.e., living Toons rebelling against their creators, with no humans involved besides Henry and possibly Joey.  
> (Ex.: http://queenofcats17.tumblr.com/post/176827593295/what-do-you-imagine-batim-would-be-like-if-it)  
> -The Toons & monsters are not made from humans.

In another world, a Toonified Henry let out a growl of annoyance as he, Bendy, Boris, and Alice fought against Chester the Chest—a large monster resembling a treasure chest with eyes and teeth, who had appeared in “Fool’s Gold.”

 

“All I wanted was to see what Joey wanted to show me, and then leave. Instead, I’m fighting a bunch of cartoon characters out for my blood.”

 

“What are you complaining about, Gramps?” Bendy knocked away a large gem that had been spat at him by Chester. “Least ya stand a chance as a Toon. If you were still human, you wouldn’t last an hour.”

 

“Do you think I wanted this?” Henry snapped, dodging several coins. “Once this is over, you’d better turn me back.”

 

“Hey, I did that so you’d help us. We were desperate.”

 

“Maybe if you had asked, instead of jumping out at me...”

 

“So it’s my fault now?”

 

Boris looked over at Alice. “Should we do something?”

 

“Just let them get it out,” Alice told him. “They’ll feel better.”


	5. It Was All a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight mention of gore at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe: All human characters except Joey

In another world, Joey backed away from the cartoon duplicate of his old friend. Tired of being mistreated, the Toons had used the Ink Machine and one of Joey’s personal cartoons (drawn for his private entertainment) to create a copy of Henry, certain that he would actually care for them.

 

As the copy’s memories were based not only on those of the real Henry, but also on the cartoon he’d been pulled from, they were right.

 

“How many times did you watch me go through that?” Henry snarled, ink dripping down his face. “Did you ever count how many times you played that cartoon—how many times I had to endure that nightmare, never knowing it wasn’t the real world, and that I wasn’t the real Henry?”

 

Icy fear gripped Joey’s heart as he looked around. The Toons were blocking the door, hatred in their eyes cutting off his escape.

 

“You never cared for any of us,” Boris growled.

 

“You saw us as your puppets,” Alice added.

 

“You can’t control us any more,” Bendy finished.

 

A grin split Henry’s face as he morphed into a perfect replica of the Ink Demon. He held out his arms, and they stretched out to grab Joey by the throat.

 

“Shamed and defaced. Scathed and disgraced. Tainted by hatred and can’t be erased.”

 

Lifting Joey into the air with one hand, Henry held up the other, fingers extending into sharp claws.

 

“Creator betrayed us, we’ve got it on tape. We’ve written your fate and it can’t be erased.”

 

Before Joey could scream, Henry plunged his hand into the studio director’s chest and tore out his heart.


	6. Inky Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe: Wally, Susie, Shawn, Thomas, Lacie

In another world, Henry reentered the main hall after turning the power back on, only to be yanked backward. Before he could make a sound, an inky hand covered his mouth.

 

“Stay quiet,” a voice hissed in his ear. “He’s near.”

 

A minute or two passed before the man Henry had spotted earlier came into view. He looked around briefly, then turned and disappeared through one of the doors.

 

“Okay, coast is clear.”

 

The hand removed itself from Henry’s mouth. He turned and saw another ink person, albeit one with a familiar face.

 

“Sammy? Is that you?”

 

“Been a long time, hasn’t it?” Sammy Lawrence rubbed his arm. “Of all the ones who got out, the last person I expected to come back here was you.”

 

Henry nodded. The music director had planned to quit, just like he, Wally, Susie, Shawn, Thomas, and Lacie had, but before he got the chance, he’d gone missing along with everyone still working for Joey.

 

“Are the others OK?”

 

“Yeah, they’re fine,” Henry reassured him. “Susie’s still single, though—she’s been waiting for you since—“

 

A loud screech cut him off. The two spun around to see a swarm of ink creatures resembling the upper half of a human in appearance moving towards them. As Henry swung his axe to defend himself, Sammy curled his hand into a fist, which enlarged to nearly three times its size. Lashing out, he struck one of the monsters, and it collapsed. Henry looked briefly surprised by this. Apparently, Sammy’s inky form allowed him to alter his shape.

 

“Nice work,” he finally said.

 

“Being stuck down here for God knows how long, I had a lot of practice.”

 

“I can see that. Let’s see if we can get that stairwell drained.”

 

_Something tells me it’s not going to be that easy_ , Sammy thought as he followed Henry. _But if anyone can get me out of this place, it’s Henry. I can’t give up hope now._


	7. The Scent Of Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Thomas, Lacie

In another world, Boris gave Henry a concerned look.

 

“Are you OK? You keep wrinkling your nose like you smell something bad.”

 

“I do, actually,” Henry replied. “You see, I have something called synesthesia, which means one sense can sometimes trigger another one at the same time. In my case, hearing voices and certain other sounds triggers my sense of smell. For example, Sammy's voice gives off the scent of spearmint. But the Prophet's voice made me smell woodsmoke. That's how I knew it was Jack, even though it didn’t sound like him. Not to mention, I saw Sammy only a few days before I came here.”

 

“And the Prophet was here for years,” Boris added. “What about...her?”

 

"Malice?" Henry frowned. "Her voice smells like rotting flowers, not like Susie or Allison. Their voices smell like vanilla and cinnamon, respectively."

 

“It sounds kind of strange.”

 

“Perhaps,” Henry admitted. “But I’ve lived with it my whole life. I’d think it strange not to have it.”


	8. Angel Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Thomas
> 
> To clarify: In this reality, Alice is the main character of a show created by another animation studio, and Susie never worked for Joey Drew.

In another world, Sammy smiled as he set down his bag at his new desk. Only his first day at Lucky Seven, and he could already tell he was going to be far happier than at Joey Drew Studios.

 

 _From a cartoon about a demon to one about an angel_ , he chuckled to himself. _Wonder if this counts as repentance._

 

Less than a week after he’d quit, he’d received a job offer from Lucky Seven Studios, creators of Angel Adventures. The show had been a big hit, and its main character, Alice Angel, had achieved the popularity and glory that Joey had hoped Bendy would achieve. From what Sammy had seen, people liked working at Lucky Seven, and so would he.

 

 _Maybe I should try and get Wally a job here, even if it’s just as a janitor_ , he thought. _If I remember right, Shawn started here a couple of months before I quit..._

 

“Sammy?”

 

He turned to see his new boss, along with a woman about one or two years younger than him.

 

“Susie, this is our new music director Sammy Lawrence. Sammy, this is Alice’s voice actress, Susie Campbell.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Sammy,” Susie said cheerfully.

 

“Same here,” Sammy agreed, shaking her hand.

 

_Yep, things can only get better from here._


	9. Symbiotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by the Venom symbiote and by the Wetworks comics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, and Thomas went with Henry.

In another world, Wally slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. Around him, the others were slowly sitting up as well.

 

“What hit me?”

 

Glancing down at the pentagram, Thomas gave a start upon seeing that his hand now had a similar mark. The others did too, each on their dominant hand. Curious, Sammy held up his hand, only for what looked like ink to flow out of it, covering everything but his hair. It looked almost like he was wearing some kind of full body suit.

 

“Sammy!”

 

As Susie leapt to her feet, her own mark—and those of the others—did the same thing. Sammy, on the other hand, was looking at himself in wonder.

 

“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt,” he said, examining his hand. “Actually, it’s...how do I put this...?”

 

“Linked to you?” Wally piped up. “That’s what it feels like—it’s hooked up to me, but I’m in control.”

 

He shut his eyes. “And I get the feeling it might actually help. I feel like I got a major boost here.”

 

“You mean like the time you drank six whole cans of Pepsi?” chuckled Shawn.

 

“Laugh about it later,” Henry said. “In the meantime, let’s see if we can find another way out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ink symbiotes’ abilities  
> -Standard: low-level physical boost, ability to adhere to solid surfaces  
> -Henry: low-level telepathy, primarily used in a mental network  
> -Wally: enhancement of all five senses  
> -Sammy: shapeshifting (primarily as a disguise, but the suit can also extend tendrils and similar, acting under Sammy’s mental control)  
> -Susie: camouflage (similar to a chameleon)  
> -Shawn: retractable wings  
> -Thomas: further physical boost


	10. Recollection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe: C2 characters, Wally, Shawn, Thomas, Lacie

In another world, Bendy poked his head out of an ink puddle. Spotting a figure seated on the floor, he approached and tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Whatcha doing, Henry?”

 

Looking up, Henry gave Bendy a smile. “Oh, hi Bendy. I was just doodling.”

 

Bendy peered at the scribbles drawn on some old music sheets, the animator having turned one finger into a pen like shape so the lines wouldn’t be so thick. Each sheet had pictures of a different person, one labeled ‘normal’ while the rest had them in a more inky form.

 

“What’s this?”

 

"Remember how a lot of the folks who used to work here got out before all this happened?" Henry waved an arm around. "Well, I thought I'd draw them if they were ink people like me."

 

"Bet they'd have fun being able to shapeshift," Bendy grinned.

 

"Some of them definitely would," Henry agreed. "Others...might take longer to warm up to the idea."

 

“Like who?”

 

“Sammy Lawrence, for one.” Henry held up a picture of the former music director. “Working here wasn’t easy for him, especially after Joey had the machine installed. He was especially upset after Joey put a pump switch in his office.“

 

Tilting his head to the side, Bendy gave him a curious look. “It sounds like he was a big grouch.”

 

“Oh, he was, let me tell you...”

 

Bendy sat down to listen, Henry continuing to draw as he regaled Bendy with another story.


	11. The Wrong Susie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Thomas, Lacie

In another world, a woman with blonde hair in a bob cut sat huddled in what looked like a dressing room, listening to the two men on the other side of the glass argue.

 

“Look, Joey, I did the best I could under the circumstances...”

 

“This woman is Susan _Beverly_ Campbell. Alice was voiced by Susan _May_ Campbell.”

 

“Guess we have a problem, then. Susan May Campbell stopped living here about five or six years ago. Matter of fact, I don’t think she goes by Campbell any more.”

 

Susan hugged herself. Even though she had no idea what was going on, it was clear these two men were crazy, and nothing good was going to happen to her. Obviously, they wouldn’t let her leave.

 

“So what do you want to do with her? I mean, we can still use Allison to create Alice.”

 

“Maybe so, but I want to try something first. What would happen if we used someone with the same name?”

 

A pause.

 

“For the record, I think it’s probably a bad idea, but you’re in charge.”

 

Less than ten minutes later, she was falling towards a large car full of black liquid. The image of a cartoon angel briefly flickered before her eyes before she hit the surface. After that, she knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it’s not clear, Joey’s accomplice grabbed someone with the same name as Susie. The voice actress herself is alive and well, and now goes by Susie Lawrence.


	12. How to Free an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The Toons & monsters are not made from humans.  
> -Loosely based on this: https://nyrandrea.tumblr.com/post/165770996296/reds-artblog-reds-artblog-current-theory

In another world, Henry slowly opened the door to the ‘shrine’ of Alice Angel. Part of him wondered if Joey had intended to show off the Toons like some circus attraction.

 

Within the room, a three-dimensional version of Alice Angel knelt behind a glass wall. Her back was turned to him, but he could see she was in bad shape.

 

“Alice?”

 

She jumped, trembling slightly as she turned to face him.

 

“You’re...you’re not Joey.”

 

Henry shook his head. “My name’s Henry. Joey and I used to be friends, but we had a falling out.”

 

“Oh, so you’re the one,” Alice said, getting to her feet and brushing off her dress. “I heard quite a bit about you from the other residents of the studio.”

 

Nodding, Henry examined a device attached to the wall. Judging from the keyholes in it, he guessed that it was the lock keeping Alice inside.

 

“Tell me—if I can get you out of this cell, will you come with us? It might be easier to persuade Bendy that I’m not an enemy.”

 

Alice nodded. “He hasn’t been the same since Joey went crazy. There are a few other things, however.”

 

She gestured to a notepad and pen lying nearby, which Henry picked up. Once he had done so, she started counting on her fingers.

 

“First, there are a number of valve panels, each holding a power core. You’ll need those to get the elevator working properly. Second, there are some unusually large Searchers, holding extra thick ink. It’s easy to mold, and I might be able to make something that’ll help you. Third, Joey scattered the keys to my cell all over. He put them in containers resembling human hearts.”

 

“Lovely,” Henry muttered. “Boris, do you mind staying here while I go looking? I don’t want you in harm’s way.”

 

“No problem, Henry.” The wolf threw a sharp salute. “Alice and I got a lot to talk about.”


	13. Tsundere ‘Alice’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe: All named characters except Bertrum.

In another world, Henry knocked on the door to Alice’s sanctuary.

 

“Alice, we’re here.”

 

The door opened, and the animator entered, followed hesitantly by Boris. He couldn’t help but notice the various dead clones of Boris everywhere.

 

_What would Susie think if she were here?_

 

“Joey took a lot of tries to get us right,” Alice said as they finally came face to face with her. “You’ve probably seen the Searchers—the attempts at creating Bendy—swarming around. I myself was a failure in his eyes, but he didn’t have the right materials to make a new Alice. So he showed me how to use those failed Borises to fix myself. Not that I had much choice—the ink from the Butcher Gang clones and the Searchers isn’t as effective.”

 

“You killed them?” Henry asked in horror.

 

“Actually, Joey killed the Boris copies,” she replied. “I have, however, killed a number of Searchers and Butcher Gang clones. Like I said, it wouldn’t have been my first call. But what’s right and wrong outside doesn’t mean much in here. We do what we need to.”

 

She turned to the corpse of a Piper strapped to the table. “Look at the Butchers, for instance. They barely have any intelligence. Frankly, they’re little more than animals, which makes it a little easier to sleep at night. Make no mistake, I’m not proud of it, but there’s no way Susie will accept me if I look like this.”

 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Henry told her. “But maybe there’s something we can do to help. You’re clearly just as eager to get out as we are.”

 

Alice tapped her chin in thought. “Well, there are a few things you could help me with. Just watch out for the Ink Demon. And do not let anything happen to Boris.”

 

“So you do care about him, then?”

 

“No!” she shouted—a bit hastily, in Henry’s opinion. “I just want to fix my face and see Susie, that’s all.” She folded her arms, muttering to herself. “Stupid animator stupid wolf stupid ink demon.”

 

Henry just shook his head. Whether she admitted it or not, Alice did care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best tsundere depiction, I know. It wasn’t easy writing this one.


	14. The Angel Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe: All named characters except Bertrum

In another world, Boris set down the picture he’d been holding of himself, Bendy, and Alice. They had been so happy then—before things started to go wrong.

 

“Hey, Boris.”

 

The wolf looked up. “Is something wrong, Henry?”

 

“Do you...do you know where Alice is?”

 

“Which one?” Boris asked. “There’s two—I don’t know where the good one is, but the bad one’s usually in her sanctuary, down in the toy department.”

 

He paused. “Wait, how did you know Alice was here?”

 

For a moment, Henry was silent, trying to think about what to say.

 

“A few months ago, I lost my wife, and it really hit me hard,” he finally answered. “I was actually thinking of ending it all. But then I ran into Susie, and she told me about these nightmares she was having--nightmares about Alice being in danger. So when I got Joey's letter, I knew I had to come back.”

 

An odd look crossed Boris’s face.

 

“That explains it.”

 

He looked off to the side. “Alice told me she’d been having dreams about a woman she didn’t know, but felt some kind of connection to.”

 

“Susie said that she felt like Alice was a part of her,” Henry mused. “Maybe there’s some kind of link between them. In any case, I intend to get her out too.”

 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to go out there?” Boris asked nervously.

 

“Tell you what—I’ll make you some soup, and then we’ll head out.”


	15. I Will Keep You Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe: All named characters except Bertrum.

In another world, Joey looked at the misshapen figure who had once been the creator of Alice Angel. She had shown up at the studio demanding to know why Alice was part of The Bendy Show, claiming that the rights to her character had been sold without her consent. Grant, who had finished packing up his things for the move to the new studio, went over the papers, and found no trace of misconduct. Alice legally belonged to Joey Drew Studios.

 

The woman still refused to give up, even though nothing illegal had been done. Eventually, she tried to abduct Alice, only to get into a struggle with Joey which ended with her falling into an ink vat.

 

_Not the first time I’ve had to kill to protect the Toons_ , he thought. He wasn’t sure if Piedmont could have been attracted to any of them, but the man had threatened to out their existence if Joey didn’t put his name on the park design. There was no way Joey was going to let a pedophile be associated with anything Bendy-related, and he had made that clear. Piedmont, however, had flown into a rage, and would have killed Joey by throwing him into the gears of an octopus ride that had been shelved due to problems with the mechanisms. It was only thanks to a frightened scream from Bendy that Joey was able to free himself, sending Piedmont into the ride’s machinery in the process. Even though Grant had assured him that it was self-defense, Joey had still scrapped the park, figuring he could try again at a later date if the desire arose.

 

A shriek from the malformed woman brought him back to the present. Grabbing Bendy, he took off running.

 

“The Ink Demon brought her back too, didn’t he?” Bendy asked in fear.

 

Joey nodded. “First the leftover ink and that old camera, then Bertrum, and now this. But I won’t let her or anyone else hurt you.”

 

They reached his office, just as an ink web began to form on the walls outside. Hastily, Joey slammed the door closed, Bendy hopping out of his arms as the director locked the door.

 

“We’ll be safe in here,” he said. “But we can’t stay too long. That’s why I’m calling in reinforcements.”

 

He opened his desk drawer, grabbed a couple of notecards, and started writing—one letter to the staff at the new studio, and one to an old friend.

 

_I have to protect my children. And I need Henry’s help to do it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify: The safe ones are working at a new studio, while Joey and the Toons are stuck in the old one. Joey’s calling Henry back to help.


	16. Rescuing the Real Bendy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe: C2 characters, C3 characters, Wally, Lacie
> 
> Based on my C5 theory: http://queenofcats17.tumblr.com/post/174576857085/c5-theory

In another world, Henry, Boris, and Alice had finally reached the Ink Demon’s lair. They had travelled down to the lowest level, through a Hall covered by sigils and inky messages, and down a river of the black liquid. Now they had reached their final stop, and Henry was ready.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Boris asked quietly.

 

“The Ink Demon has something we need. I’m going after him.”

 

“Joey got rid of all the acetone in the studio,” Alice warned him. “So I don’t think we should fight him.”

 

“We won’t unless we have no choice,” Henry said. “But I’m not leaving without Bendy.”

 

With a determined look on his face, he opened the door to what had previously been Joey Drew’s office. Inside, the demon was crouched on the desk like a cat, looking up at a cage where a small form was huddled.

 

“Bendy!”

 

Hearing Henry’s shout, both demons rapidly turned to look in his direction. The Toon’s eyes lit up, while the monster shrieked in rage, charging towards the trio. Boris and Alice quickly sprang into action.

 

“Grab the key ring on the desk! We’ll keep him busy!”

 

As the wolf and angel proceeded to do just that, Henry darted forward and grabbed the ring of keys. There were five of them, but Henry was able to figure out which one corresponded to which of the five locks. Bendy immediately dove out, knocking Henry to the ground. Pulling himself into a crouching position, Henry held out his arms.

 

“You’re safe now. I’m here.”

 

Bendy wept tears of relief as Henry picked him up. Hearing the angry screech of the Ink Demon, the animator took off running, Boris and Alice following. Luckily, the four of them were able to reach the master elevator, and before long, they had left the old studio behind forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Buddy belongs to upperstories.


End file.
